Espera
by Harry Hale
Summary: De esos días donde la espera se hace más larga y la soledad te ahoga. —Dígame padre, ¿usted sabe qué es una Viuda Negra?


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, pero la historia sí que lo es.

.

.

.

Está sentado en la cama, la penumbra llena todo el apartamento, la habitación incluida, pero no puede sentir la diferencia, no en ese momento, la agonía comienza a trepar por su cuerpo, aferrándose al corazón. Está solo.

¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que se fue?, ¿cuántos días?

_"Van tres meses, Matt, concéntrate" _el pensamiento llega, pero la calma no.

Suspira, entonces comienza a girar el anillo en su dedo anular, se dice que es ridículo sentirse de esa manera cuando desde el principio supo cómo sería el asunto.

_"¿Por qué tarda tanto?"_ la respuesta es obvia. Su trabajo, aquel trabajo.

_"Nunca está"_ no, claro que no, aunque, cuando vuelve se queda para saciarlo completamente, pero se encuentra solo, deseando algo de compañía. Entonces los nombres de Claire y Elektra se hacen presentes con la culpa aferrada a ellos.

* * *

—_¿Cocinas para cada chica que traes a casa? _—_pregunta Claire con sorna al tiempo que cierra la puerta del baño._

"Solo para mi y para…"

—_No, solo a las que me mantienen con vida_—_ contesta en su lugar, se dirige a la nevera y ella se sienta sobre el respaldo del sofá._

—_¿Tienes un trabajo o algo a lo que recurrir? _—_pregunta la enfermera_—_, ¿o eres uno de esos mujeriegos millonarios de los que siempre oigo?_

_No puede evitar retener una carcajada._

—_Tengo un trabajo._

—_Maldición─ suelta, el tono bromista sigue en su voz_—_, pensé que había tenido suerte. ¿Qué haces?_

—_Soy abogado, tengo un estudio así que soy mi propio jefe._

—_Abogado de día y justiciero de noche, ¿cómo haces que funcione?_

—_Te lo diré cuando lo averigüe_—_ se le escapa otra risa. No es de reírse tanto, a menos que sea con Foggy o con…_

_Claire deja su posición en el sofá para ir a sentarse a la mesa, cada quejido que suelta es cómo un cuchillo clavándosele en el pecho, recordándole que la paliza que le dieron los rusos fue culpa suya._

_Rusos._

_Rusa._

—_Se abrió uno de los cortes en tu espalda_—_ informa Matt después de que ella maldiga._

—_¿Cómo sabes eso? _—_inquiere, Murdock le pone un plato delante._

—_Puedo detectar el cobre en el aire_—_ escucha que ella suelta una risita._

—_Cobre en el aire_—_ repite, él se sienta a su lado y lleva las manos hacia el cuello de la bata._

—_¿Puedo? _—_pide permiso._

—_Haz lo que quieras, Gudinni_—_ contesta, le pone las manos en la espalda y escucha cómo los huesos se mueven bajo sus palmas._

—_La hinchazón bajó_—_ comunica_—_. La fractura de costilla solo es una fisura, no pude notarlo antes_—_ la suelta para tomar el desinfectante y un poco de algodón, procede a limpiar la sangre de la herida abierta._

—_¿Tienes dedos de rayos X ahora?_

—_Puedo oír tus huesos moverse cuando respiras_—_ Claire suspira_—_. Si no rechinan, implica que no hay nada roto._

—_¿Cómo suena una pequeña fisura de en el hueso?_

—_Cómo un barco viejo._

_Siguen hablando, Matt le explica cómo trabajan sus sentidos y Claire escucha, maravillada, llegan a la pregunta que le hacen siempre a un ciego._

—_¿Qué es lo que tu realmente ves?_

"Un mundo en llamas"

—_Un mundo en llamas._

"Del mismo color que su cabello"

_Le explica el gran peligro que ahora corre, que tiene que quedarse en ese apartamento hasta que sea seguro, ella duda un poco, pero cede al final. No sabe de dónde sale, pero el deseo de besarla lo embarga, la toma de la barbilla para levantarle la cara y se acerca lentamente a ella, Claire responde al beso con entusiasmo._

—_Me preguntaba si algún día harías eso_— _confiesa._

—_Eh estado ocupado._

_Se levanta de la silla y le promete que le comprará ropa porque no está tan loco cómo para darle algo de lo que tiene en el fondo del armario. Es hasta que cierra la puerta de la entrada que cae en cuenta de lo que ha hecho. _

_Ha llevado a Claire a vivir a su apartamento, pretendiendo protegerla de los rusos, el problema es que ahora no sabe si está realmente a salvo._

_Por primera vez en años, le ruega a Dios que _ella _no vuelva pronto._

* * *

Le da un trago a la botella de whisky, pero la rabia lo inunda, remplazando a la culpa y los pedazos de vidrio caen sobre el suelo de concreto cuando ésta se estrella contra la pared después de que la arrojara. Está molesto consigo mismo por no arrepentirse del todo por haber besado a Claire.

Se levanta bruscamente de la cama, no puede verlas, pero tiene la certeza que, de quedarse un minuto más ahí, las sombras se arrastrarán para devorarlo, toma su saco, la chaqueta y el bastón, y sale del apartamento, en ese momento le importa muy poco que los vecinos lo vean caminando perfectamente, cómo si no fuese ciego.

Llega a Josie´s casi por inercia, se sienta pesadamente en la barra y la tabernera le pone una cerveza delante.

—Tienes mala cara— dice ella.

—Hoy no, Josie— contesta, bebe de la cerveza y se controla para no escupirla, ¿qué demonios hace bebiendo cerveza en esa taberna cuando puede estar tomando más whisky en su casa?

_"No quieres estar ahí solo."_

_"No sin ella."_

—Dime que esta noche tienes algo más que cerveza— le dice a la mujer cuando vuelve a acercase a él.

—¿De qué crees que tengo cara?, lo siento tesoro, pero es cerveza o margaritas baratas— Matt arruga el gesto y Josie asiente─. Eso pensé, aquí no vendemos esas bebidas caras que a tus chicas les gustan.

—No tengo chicas, Josie, soy hombre de una sola mujer— levanta la mano izquierda para mostrarle su alianza y la tabernera se ríe más fuerte.

_"Bebidas caras."_

_"Chicas."_

_"Elektra."_

* * *

—_Recuerda_—_ dice mientras ambos corren por ese techo─, tratan de matarme a mí, no a ti._

—_Sobre mi cadáver_—_ contesta, su tono protector logra enternecerlo._

_Delante de ellos los esperan un sin número de oponentes, el líder, Nobu, dice que Elektra les pertenece y que él debe morir, Matt no está de acuerdo con eso, peleará para evitarlo._

_Logran acabar con la mayoría, Murdock se enfrenta a Nobu mientras Elektra se deshace de los dos que intentaban frenarla, es tan fuerte que juntos logran igualarlo, pero se las arregla para lanzar a Elektra lejos, de una patada le quita el casco, saca una especie de daga y se dispone a apuñalarlo, en los últimos segundos la mujer lo evita y quien termina con la daga adentro es ella._

—_Ahora no tienen nada_—_ resuella Natchios, casi con felicidad_—_. Yo se los quité._

_La declaración le arranca una risa pequeña, Matt se le une con dolor._

—_Tranquila, tranquila, no tienes que hablar_— _dice, sostiene su cuerpo con fuerza, cómo si aquello detuviera que la vida lo abandonara de a poco._

—_Ya sé, ahora sé que se siente ser buena_—_ su voz está forrada de una melancolía que le desgarra el alma._

_─ Claro, relájate, trata de… trata de no hablar…_

—_¿Acaso siempre duele tanto? _—_intenta convertir sus quejidos en risas, pero Matt puede escuchar el sufrimiento en ellas._

—_Sí, ya lo sé, siempre duele_— _confiesa, entonces sus demonios se encuentran deseando que, si aquello le llegase a pasar a_ ella,_ alguien esté a su lado, acompañándola, cómo lo hace él en ese instante con Elektra._

—_Este no es el fin_—_ logra decir antes de expirar su último aliento._

_Por mucho que le duele, ninguna lagrima escapa de sus ojos._

* * *

Aprieta los dientes, de alguna manera, _ella_ siempre logra estar en sus pensamientos, la detesta en ese instante por no abandonar su mente, por ponerlo de rodillas, por no haberle dejado pensar sólo en Elektra aquella trágica noche. Relaja la mandíbula de golpe al escuchar algo romperse: es la cerveza, su cerveza. En ese instante la rocola suena fuerte y Josie es la única que se da cuenta, se acerca con un paño y un tono desaprobatorio.

—Muy bien, Murdock, esta no es tu noche— declara—. Levanta tu trasero ciego y ve a casa.

—Lo lamento mucho, Joss— su disculpa suena tan lánguida que ella no se la traga, pero está tan harto de disculparse por todo.

—Definitivamente te afecta mucho que _ella_ no esté, anda, vete, no me obligues a llamar a Foggy.

Matt se levanta del taburete con pesadez, finalmente se marcha después de otra pequeña discusión sobre pagar lo que bebió con Josie saliendo vencedora. Considera posponer el camino de regreso a casa para ir a su iglesia, desiste al recordar la última conversación que tuvo con el sacerdote hacía un par de semanas.

* * *

—_Dime que te aqueja, hijo mío_—_ la suave voz del padre Lantom se hace presente en tanto se sienta a su lado_—_. No has venido estas últimas semanas._

—_Eh estado ocupado, padre_— _contesta, es una verdad a medias y él lo sabe._

—_Ocupado, sí_—_ asiente_—_, por cierto, ¿cómo está…?_

—Ella_ está bien, gracias por preguntar._

_Se quedan callados durante varios minutos._

—_Matthew_—_ lo llama_—_, quiero ayudarte a resolver ese conflicto que veo en tus ojos, pero no puedo hacerlo sino me dejas._

—_A veces tenemos que enfrentar algunas cosas solos, padre._

—_No siempre debe ser así y tu lo sabes bien_—_ increpa_—_. Esto claramente tiene que ver con tu mujer, dime dónde está._

—_Con su familia…_— _se calla al instante, no quiere mentir_—_. No puedo mentirle padre, a usted no, pero es algo de lo que no puedo hablar, prometí que no lo haría._

—_Aprecio tu sinceridad, Matthew_—_ el hombre asiente_—_. ¿Secreto de confesión?_

_Murdock asiente y espera paciente a que el sacerdote se prepare._

—_Los hombres Murdock llevan el diablo adentro, Matt, puede que a eso se deba lo silenciosos que son─ dice el hombre. _"No, ella también lo tiene dentro, tal vez ambos lo tenemos"—_. Puedes empezar._

_Matt suspira, no se gira para encarar al sacerdote, su vista se pierde en algún punto de ese mundo en llamas y su voz se vuelve un susurro._

—_Dígame padre, ¿usted sabe qué es un Viuda Negra?_

* * *

Reanuda el camino hacia su apartamento, no se detiene cuando el teléfono celular suena, anunciándole que es Foggy quien llama, lo saca del bolsillo, dispuesto a contestar, pero termina dejando que la llamada finalice y lo apaga, tampoco quiere escuchar el regaño que seguramente va a darle su mejor amigo.

* * *

—_¡Carajo, Matt! _—_suelta Foggy en cuanto lo ve._

—_El botiquín está en el baño_—_ masculla_—_. Llama a Claire._

—_Al demonio, ya lo hago yo._

_Su amigo se marcha y vuelve con el botiquín en las manos, le quita el traje con cuidado y hace que se siente en el sofá de cuero, se dedica a desinfectar y cocer en silencio._

—_¿Desde cuando eres tan bueno en esto? _—_pregunta cuando termina, imprime un poco de burla en su tono para tratar de aligerar el ambiente._

—_Desde que me enteré que mi mejor amigo no tan ciego se escabulle de noche para patearle el culo a criminales estúpidos_—_ contesta, lo deja para ir a la cocina y vuelve con un vaso con agua y una aspirina_—_. Tómatela._

_Matt obedece y se mete la aspirina en la boca, puede sentir cómo el alivio empieza a embargarlo cuando el fármaco hace su trabajo._

—_Gracias, amigo._

—_No me des las gracias_—_ suspira ante el tono molesto de Foggy_—_. Todos los días me pregunto si buscas que te maten._

—_Ya sabes la respuesta._

—_Me sentiría más seguro si, no lo sé, tuvieras alguna especie de compañero._

—_Tengo un compañero, al menos cuando está aquí_—_ se arrepiente en cuanto lo dice, porque Nelson se tensa y Matt predice lo que se avecina._

—_¿Dónde está, a todo esto?_

—_Trabajando_—_ contesta y trata de desviar el tema, pero su amigo no se lo permite._

—_No me evadas, Matthew, ¿dónde carajos está Natasha?_

—_De misión._

—_Es lo mismo que trabajando_—_ se pasa una mano por la melena rubia_—_. Eres mi mejor amigo, Matt, y cómo tu mejor amigo que soy voy a decirte esto._

_Murdock ni siquiera intenta cortarlo, es inútil y lo sabe._

—_Estoy harto que se vaya y te deje aquí tirado_—_ espera a que él diga algo y cómo no lo hace, prosigue_—_. Detesto esa mierda machista, y sé que lo que diré sonará así, pero es tu esposa, se supone que debe ser ella quien te cure y no yo o esa enfermera increíblemente atractiva._

—_Está bien, de verdad._

—_No, no lo está, debería estar aquí contigo, acompañándote_— _Matt siente cómo éste lo apunta con un dedo_—_. Tu deberías estar con ella, cuidándole las espaldas, curándola, ayudándola, no ese Capitán estúpidamente perfecto._

—_Ya te dije que no funciona así, por la seguridad de ambos_—_ increpa_—_. Nat piensa que tratarían de usarme contra ella, no dejaré que la amenacen con ello._

—_Por Dios, Matt, ¿entonces eso te da el derecho de traer a Claire aquí? ¿de ir por ahí con Elektra?, apuesto a que ni siquiera consideraste la idea que Nat podría ir tras ellas de saberlo._

—_Ambas necesitaban mi ayuda y Natasha no lo haría, deja de pensar en ella como un ser desalmado._

—_Es rusa._

—_Y tu irlandés._

_Ambos se quedan callados durante largos segundo, Foggy abre la boca, volviendo a la carga, pero Matt lo corta en seco._

—_No quiero discutir contigo, pero enserio, deja a mi maldita esposa en paz._

—_Como quieras_—_ resopla, coge su chaqueta y azota la puerta al irse._

* * *

Finalmente llega al edificio y sube las escaleras con pesadez, de un momento a otro está frente a su puerta, al siguiente segundo está dentro y el aroma de la carne le azota la cara, cae en cuenta de lo distraído que ha estado para no notar que hay alguien más ahí.

—Que bueno que llegaste, cociné pelmeni, pero no sabía a qué hora volverías— dice una voz demasiado familiar mientras su dueña lo abraza por la espalda, cierra los ojos con alivio al sentir sus carnosos labios besándole los omóplatos.

—¿A que hora llegaste? —pregunta, sin atreverse todavía a girar.

—Cómo a las nueve, y ya son las doce— no le da tiempo a preguntar porque se gira y ataca su boca con brusquedad, hambriento de ella, la coge por los glúteos, levantándola, la mujer enreda las piernas en sus caderas.

Se dedican a besarse de esa manera hasta que la falta de aire se hace presente, entonces se separa de ella para besarle el cuello y aspirar esa esencia tan propia de la rusa, se dice que el aroma a vodka sigue ahí junto a la vainilla de su champú. La fragancia del deseo se les une.

—El _diablo_ estaba impaciente— musita entre suspiros, Matt entiende que se refiere a los restos de la botella de whisky que rompió y que ya no están donde los dejó, pero no le importa, no en ese momento. Nada le importa en realidad, se olvida de Claire y del hecho que Elektra está muerta. Su esposa está en casa.

_"¿De verdad volvió?"_

_"Claro que sí, y no se irá"_

Se concentra en desnudarlo a ambos y la lleva a volandas hasta la habitación, la deposita sobre las sabanas de seda y entra en ella de golpe, arrancándole un gemido que no hace más que embrutecerlo, el apetito por su mujer crece en lugar de disminuir, se mueve con violencia y ella le pide que no pare, le sigue el paso mientras masculla en ruso todo eso que a él le gusta, se deja caer encima de Natasha en cuanto terminan, la pelirroja se dedica a trazar un camino de besos húmedos desde su barbilla hasta su oreja.

—Tranquilo— le susurra con voz sensual, encendiéndolo de nuevo cómo solo ella puede—. Ya estoy aquí, mi amor.

Comienzan de nuevo y la felicidad, aquella que hacía unas horas creía tan lejana, lo inunda de nuevo, todo gracias a ella, se dice que, de no estar ocupado en algo más, se habría reído de lo tonto que parece en ese momento.

No se explica cómo siquiera consideró dejarla.

* * *

**Hola, perdón por estar desaparecida, trataré de actualizar **_Pequeño Secreto_** y **_Aquí y Ahora_**, estaba volviendo a ver Daredevil este fin de semana y se me ocurrió esto, SHPPEO A NATASHA Y MATT, está en los comis jejeje uwu, además de que Charlie Cox lo hace tambien, enserio me gustaría mucho que me dijeras que les parece esta pareja. **

**Por si no quedó claro, es más sobre cómo Matt tiene una especie de ataque de soledad porque su mujer no está, sale a distraerse recordando pequeños detalle donde la rusa favorita de los Vengadores no deja de hacerse presente, él vuelve a casa cansado emocionalmente para llevarse la sorpresa que ella ha vuelto. **

**Entonces qué... ¿Review? ¿No? Ok. **

**Harry. **


End file.
